Competing on Ice
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Yuuki's plans for a nice day out turns into a totally different kind of 'nice' for Kaname and Zero when they decide they'd rather busy themselves with something other than ice-skating. KanaZeroKana


**Competing on Ice**

Yuuki knew Kaname and Zero were strong individuals; much like colors too deep to be blended with another. They could be influenced by other colors in their surroundings, sometimes their hues could look a little different, but ultimately, their original color would never change. They would never succumb, and they would never bend. Not under someone else's color.

But because they were so solid, so deep, they tended to clash and clash often. They could be extremely competitive – sometimes with each other and sometimes not, sometimes over big things and sometimes over little things. It varied with every situation.

Personally, she thought the ratio for big things to little things was in the latter's favor. Very much like now.

Eyes flat, she took short exasperated sips of her cappuccino, already done with her hot chocolate, and tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear as she watched her brothers in all but blood engage in a mini world war of exaggerated proportions on the ice rink.

"Artemis, why is your previous owner and the owner of your sister such ridiculous buttheads?" She spared a glance at the anti-vampire weapon she kept in her bag. The previous owner of her weapon was of course, her pureblood older brother, and the owner of its sister, the Bloody Rose, was her hunter older brother.

"It was such a nice day," she muttered. It was still a nice day, technically, if she were only referring to the weather. "And I thought we could have a nice time outside. A break from things that give us headaches isn't too much to ask, right? But I should've known."

They had taken the entire rink out for themselves for the day to enjoy their time together without any distractions. Their last 'play date' at a theme park hadn't gone so well. Kaname had had a horde of girls after him the moment he stepped in (even the man in the ticket booth had gone starry eyed) and Zero absolutely hated crowds. The only moment she had seen any amount of contentment on their face was when the two of them had left for a mysteriously long bathroom break.

This was better than the theme park incidents, she supposed. At least her brothers seemed to be enjoying themselves, despite the ever-increasing violence. The peace had barely lasted thirty minutes (in which they spent trying to teach her how to skate) before all hell broke loose in the form of pent up sexual frustration (starting up with the horribly lame excuse of who was better suited to teach her to skate) and she was left to sit on the sidelines feeling like a voyeur.

Her eyes absently caught a large chunk of ice as it went flying outside of the rink, and she winced. The ice rink that had once been flat and smooth for potential skaters now looked like a mine zone with craters of all sizes littering every surface available. It was a wonder neither of her brothers managed to trip themselves over it considering the speed they were jumping around at.

She nearly choked on her drink when Kaname broke off a part of the rails and sent it flying with deadly accuracy. The makeshift spear missed its target by a hair as Zero swiftly shifted his stance. The hunter reached over for one of the chairs as a distraction for his vines that nearly succeeded in getting Kaname in a bind.

Shaking her head, she took a general overview of the damage in the rink. It was just as well Kaname owned this place, or they'd be in a spot of trouble. Humans suffering under sexual frustration were probably bad enough, but when it came to vampires… Well, not even Yuuki herself could attest to dealing with it peacefully. 'Irritable' and 'cranky' were quite the understatement.

"They should be getting hungry right about now…" She tilted her head. And she didn't mean it in the physical 'I need to eat food' sense. Kaname and Zero had been at this for the better part of two hours, it was more than enough time to spend on foreplay.

Taking another sip, she nodded in satisfaction when Zero managed to pin Kaname down long enough for a brutal kiss before he was shoved over for a return favor. Parting with a wet smack, they shared a smirk, and Kaname shifted his weight atop Zero's hips, straddling his waist.

"Tired already?" His smooth voice taunted, his breath short from the kiss they shared rather than the teasing spar they'd indulged in.

"Maybe." Zero shrugged, deliberately casual. "Maybe I am tired and I just want to go home. I could take a shower and get some sleep."

Yuuki held in a laugh as she saw Kaname's eyes narrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Kaito might need me for something anyhow—"

The mention of the older hunter's name was all Kaname needed to lean down for another possessive kiss.

Parting reluctantly, Kaname frowned. "You always, always say his name."

"And you know why I say it." Zero was practically grinning.

"I find that terribly underhanded of you." Kaname said lightly, slipping his cold hands underneath Zero's shirt, delighting in the shiver he caused.

"You're the one giving in." Kaname was well aware Kaito only acted as Zero's monitor for the other hunters and he still chose to allow the jealousy.

"Because I simply cannot stand to wait any longer." Five buttons went flying.

"…That's kind of cold." Zero spared a glance at his bare chest.

"Not to worry, you'll soon be warm enough not to care."

"I think I would. My back is freezing." He was lying on solid ice. "My ass is too." Kaname's weight atop his hips hardly helped.

"Mm. So demanding."

"A bed would be nice."

"We _always_ do it on the bed."

"So you decide on mutilated ice for a change?" Zero chuckled under his breath, raising a brow. "Out in the open? Didn't take you for an exhibitionist."

Yuuki privately agreed. Kaname's possessiveness would never forgive anyone intruding on their intimacy, intentionally or no. He and Zero were very exclusive, and neither was shy about letting people know. Kaname could be formidable in one of his tempers, but Zero certainly wasn't lacking when it came to making a point. Countless flirtatious vampires had gone home with multiple burns and bruised egos.

"There's no one around."

"Yuuki's still here and the other guys can see us through the glass."

A few of the nobles had tagged along on their trip. They were now inside the café to avoid flying projectiles. Yuuki had been keeping half an eye on them in case things escalated too far, but she should've known her brothers would take care to limit their level of destruction with an audience.

"I'm sure they're intelligent enough to find other forms of entertainment for a few hours."

She would imagine they were eager to leave – Takuma had stopped paying them any attention the moment their argument started and was disinterestedly nursing a drink in his hand, speaking with Senri. Ruka and Akatsuki took turns glancing outside every now and then to make sure her brothers really hadn't killed each other, and Hanabusa was sulking next to them, shoulders hunched with an immature pout tugging at his lips.

When Akatsuki's eyes flicked up out at the rink, Yuuki raised a hand and subtly shook her head once his gaze turned to rest on her. He nodded back and murmured something to Ruka, who turned red and immediately got up, gathering the remains of her food. Takuma sighed knowingly and gently pulled Senri out of his seat, sending Yuuki an amused smile with equal amount of exasperation. Senri shot her a smirk and poked none too kindly at Hanabusa, obviously trying to get him to move.

Sending one last glance at her brothers, now all over each other, dark hair mingling with silver, long legs in a tangle, fingers caressing skin and body parts she'd really care to remain ignorant of, she got up out of her own seat and dumped the remains of her drink in a nearby trashcan, wobbling slightly in her skates.

"Maybe next time," she sighed. Preferably when Zero and Kaname hadn't been apart for too long, or it'd be another repeat occurrence with sexual frustration taking over their day.

**_._._**

Zero smiled softly, nuzzling into Kaname's neck. "…They gone?" He murmured. He shifted his head to nip teasingly at Kaname's throat, licking languidly.

"You should know," Kaname chuckled, hands resting on Zero's thighs, squeezing gently and sliding up to finally get at the zipper of his jeans, having already done away with the belt and buttons.

"Mm. But you'd know better." Pulling up, Zero ground his hips down, his eyes, dark with arousal, studying Kaname's face intently, taking in the flushed cheeks, bruised, parted lips and pleasured gasp.

The hands at his zipper slid into his jeans and underwear, cupping his ass, shoving him impossibly close, making him shudder and tense, and he leaned back down for another taste of Kaname's mouth. He could hardly taste the black coffee they'd had in the morning, more interested in scraping his fangs over Kaname's lip and sucking at the blood welling from the small cut with a pleased hum, enjoying the responding groan from underneath him.

"Zero, do we really need a bed?" Kaname breathed, thrusting up impatiently.

Zero blinked, then huffed a laugh. "…Yes we do." He shifted his weight on one leg, tapping the other foot to show the skates they were still wearing. "Can't get the most important bits off with these on." Having to have sex on ice aside, he much preferred to be free of any constricting clothing, pants especially. They were irritating as hell to have on unless they were doing it up against a wall, which they weren't.

"We can take them off," Kaname said appealingly, his fingers already drifting to undo the laces.

Zero moved it out of his reach. "You know I hate wet socks."

"Take those off as well then."

"I hate cold feet even more."

Kaname blew his hair out of his face and glared. "_You_…are being taxing on purpose."

"Mm. Nothing but the truth," Zero shrugged.

Kaname slowly dragged his nails down Zero's back in retaliation, watching in satisfaction as Zero's jaw went slack and let out a soft moan.

"Must we really do this on a bed?" He repeated, voice low and rough, his tone filled with just the right amount of pleading and command to weaken Zero's resolve.

Knowing exactly what he was trying to accomplish with The Voice, Zero sent him a breathtaking smile in return, eyes bright and lips lifted in the gentlest of curves. "…Yes."

Kaname went boneless against the ice. "You are insufferable." He said resignedly. His hands slid back down to Zero's thighs. He was out of options. There were other ways to get Zero hot and needy, but it'd hardly be worth the effort if his advances weren't fully welcomed.

Smile softening Zero maneuvered himself down the length of Kaname's body with efficiency that could only come from long-term practice.

His head tilted back to look forlornly up at the sky, Kaname jolted with surprise when his slacks were undone in a flash and a warm teasing lick was placed at the head of his arousal.

"Don't need a bed for this though." Zero murmured against his length, lips trailing along the underside before coming back up to take him fully into his mouth, servicing him with a bit of teeth and that irresistible trick he did with his tongue, making Kaname's eyes flutter shut.

Groaning appreciatively, he reached down to cradle the back of Zero's head, threading his fingers through fine, pale strands, tugging at them. Spreading his legs wider to allow Zero more room, he arched into Zero's generous ministrations, his previous disappointment long forgotten in the new waves of pleasure sweeping his mind off to euphoria at its finest.

Feeling Zero dip his head further to accommodate him down his throat, Kaname made a noise of protest, knowing he'd never last if he was taken all the way. But just as quickly, Zero drew back, licking his lips, and Kaname yelped as he was gripped rather tightly in ice-cold fingers.

"Zero!" He nearly squeaked.

"We should get back." Zero said while keeping a steady rhythm in slow long strokes with his hand. "I think we've had enough of the ice for now." Real concern glimmered in lilac eyes and Zero patted Kaname's thigh with his free hand. "Your ass is getting cold."

"I could care less about the temperature of my rear," Kaname moaned, his hips shifting restlessly. Somehow, the coolness of Zero's hand only added to the building pool of heat at the base of his stomach, making him squirm.

"I know."

He let out a silent cry as Zero dug his thumb into his slit, coaxing his orgasm to the surface, nibbling at his collarbone.

"But I do." Zero whispered, pressing a wet kiss to his ear.

"Horrible, horrible cock tease…" Kaname whimpered.

Warmth in his gaze, Zero sucked at his come-covered palm and fingers, his low, pleased hum making Kaname's insides melt a little. He was aware Zero had been in a rare mood, resulting from recent missions for the Hunter's Association he was only allowed to hint at in terms of content, and this had been a perfect opportunity for releasing a bit of steam. Even with his strained disposition, Zero had Kaname's needs at the forefront, not opposed to offering pleasure, but keeping his own desires in check to tend to Kaname's comfort, whether Kaname wanted for it or not.

Barely managing to sit up, he pulled Zero closer by hooking his hand around his neck, invading his mouth for a series of kisses that were less hungry and more playful, comprised of short loving nips and bites.

"May we continue this at our suite?" It came out as a statement. Kaname had depleted his daily dose of patience and couldn't wait to return Zero's attentions. He would abide by Zero's objections for doing it on ice, but he wasn't going to let their passions simmer without an immediate outlet.

Zero merely deepened their kiss, bold and sweet, parting just far enough to affectionately bump noses and foreheads. "Instant travel or are you looking to freak out a taxi driver?" He murmured.

Kaname smirked. "Instant of course, freaking out taxi drivers can wait another day." Even as he spoke, their forms dematerialized into dark, wispy smoke peppered with pale rose petals. "We can only go so far in a car."

His voice was the last to fade, leaving an empty demolished ice rink.

**_._._**

Disclaimer: Almost forgot to stick this in, but no, no own, no own.

And another note: Thank you for reading, guys! This came about wondering if, well, both Kaname and Zero were comfortable enough to be a little uninhibited about showing physical affection, either to other people or to each other. Writing about a badass Kaname and an uneasy flustered Zero _can_ get a bit redundant after a while... I can only write it so many times without starting to pull at my hair, going, "Just have sex already! Does it _matte_r who's on top as long as you feel good?" In my opinion, reversible pairs are hotter :D


End file.
